Regina's Wishful Baking
by E.Jane.V
Summary: Regina is determined to show Henry that she won't shut him out anymore and that she'll stay good, but her heart is still broken. She phones Emma to get a meaningful recipe to make for Henry and Emma is full of apologies that hurt Regina just to hear. Hanging up the phone Regina breaks down and Robin is outside wishing that he could comfort the Queen of his heart.


Regina stopped washing her face to look in the mirror - even she couldn't decipher the range of emotions that played in her brown eyes. So much had happened in the last few days; so much of it had been beautiful, but Marion showing up and calling her a monster had torn her still tender heart from her chest. People had ripped out her heart before, hell she'd done it herself, but it had never hurt like it did when Robin recognized Marion. God, the look in Marion's eyes - no one had looked at her with that much hate in a long time. And Robin - Robin had looked at his wife like Regina had gotten used to him looking at her; it was the softest, sweetest look in the world and it shattered her heart like dropped ice. Regina took a deep breath as she towelled off her face. She knew that if she wanted to stay _good_, she would have to focus on her son. When it had been her kiss to break Zelena's curse she'd gotten the confirmation she needed. Henry loved her as much as she loved him, and their love was true. The transformation from _good _to _evil_ had been worth it just to see the look on his face when she'd used light magic to defeat her wicked sister.  
With a warmer heart, Regina went down the hall to make Henry's bed; Emma was letting Henry sleep over tomorrow night and her son _wanted_ to come. Carefully, she tucked in the sheets at the bottom just the way he liked it because it made him feel safe. Once the bed was made Regina replaced the batteries in his nightlight - in all the time he'd been with Emma, Regina had never been able to bring herself to turn it off. She scanned the room, everything was ready and so she went downstairs to the kitchen. She'd been torn over what to make for dessert. Lasagna was his favourite and so the first course was easy, but she felt like her usual dessert of apple turnover was inappropriate. She'd gone through every cookbook she owned, but couldn't think of anything that was quite right… until she realized what they needed was a fresh start.  
The phone rang four times before Emma picked up. "Hello?"  
"Emma, it's Regina."  
"Regina? Are you ok? You sort of dropped off the radar for a while - we were worried. I really am so sorry, Regina. I promise that I will get you your happy ending." The blonde blurted the words out like they were burning her tongue.  
Regina's stomach clenched. "I'm not phoning about that!" Her retort came out sharply because she didn't want Emma to know that tears were pouring down her face; she'd just washed the last bought of sorrows away. "I'm sorry - I shouldn't have snapped. It's…" She knew she had to say it if she wanted to see her son. "It's not your fault. I'm phoning because I need the recipe you used for the cupcake that you wished on in New York - the one that brought Henry to you so you wouldn't be alone on your birthday."  
"Well it's from a bakery, but they have their recipes online - I can send you a link. Why?" Emma sounded irritatingly suspicious.  
"It's just that with Henry coming over tomorrow…" it was starting to sound ridiculous, but she was in it now, for Henry. "I just thought we could use a fresh start and make a wish. I've been good and I want him to know that I won't shut him out anymore."  
"That's really nice, Regina. I'm glad you're staying good. I know it will mean a lot to Henry… and ummm…"  
Emma wasn't sure if she should finish, but Regina didn't give her a choice. "What is it?"  
"Don't lose hope, Regina."  
"Goodnight Ms. Swan. Thank you for the recipe." Regina hung up before she lost it completely. Once she heard the dial tone, though, the last strands of her composure slipped away and she had to lean on the counter for support. Racked with tears the likes of which she hadn't cried since Daniel, she didn't see Robin sitting on the bench across the street. Robin was looking through her kitchen window - watching the woman who was still the Queen of his heart.


End file.
